There's a hole
by Queen of Not Much
Summary: Aang and his past! Really weird but fun! R&R! Zutara! Taang!
1. Hole

**first fanfic…. so kinna weird…. Yay aang**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Why do I feel so empty inside? I have a new family. But still…. there's a hole.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To be continued…….**


	2. Who and Where?

**Remember… this is my first!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aang awoke to the world bright and a curious squirrel-bee in his face.

"Hi there little buddy!" said aang cheerfully.

It's had been a hard week trying to get in contact with the king, finding appa, and trying to get use to the control freaks that had power over him. His life was getting worse every day. No one respected him even if he was the avatar. Every where he went, someone watched him. Everywhere, expect the roof. When things got confusing, he would just slip out and onto the roof. No one ever followed him.

One night, when he was on the roof, thoughts raced though his head. What was he to do after the war was over? Settling down with a family was the only thing he could think of. His heart dropped. Who and where were they? His family?

Just then Katara came up. But aang didn't want to talk about the war, life, appa, anything.

"You okay?" Katara questioned.

Aang didn't reply. He just hugged his knees closer.

"I know they are getting annoying, but they're just stressed. They don't know how to control their feelings." Katara comforted.

No sound came from the young avatar's mouth, just a sigh.

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay out here to long. I don't want any family member of mine to get a cold." She said with a giggle and a smile.

Aang grinned slightly. He had a family. But still, he wondered who and where was his real family…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please R&R!!!! please… please…please!!!!!!! sank you**


	3. Who has sent you

**Kinna sad….**

"Who's a cute little airbender? You are. Yes you are."

Happy parent's words of love rang out into their baby's ears. It giggled with joy. The baby looked at his parents.

His mother had soft, warm, brown hair with deep blue eyes. His father was bald with bright blue eyes. Their faces showed happiness while their eyes showed sadness. They knew the day would come when they would have to leave their little airbender behind.

"I sorry, but no pictures can be given, only a small letter."

"No pictures, but how will he remember us?" the parents asked to the head monk.

"No pictures, only a letter." He replied sharply.

The mother looked at her child

She sang sweetly to the baby:

_Sent to save the world  
Sent to leave ones who love  
Sent be strong  
Sent to soar like a dove_

_Only you can do it  
Only you can be  
Only you save the world  
Which means parting from me_

_Remember love  
Remember to be true  
Remember me  
Who has sent you_

The parents placed the small baby and a letter in front of the head monks.

As they left, the little airbender cried. He cried…… and cried.

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! I love the poem! I can't believe I wrote it!!!**


	4. Temper and Teashops

**Drum roll please……I give to you CHAPTER 4**

Aang awoke. He had just had a dream of his family. But he couldn't remember what they looked like. As hard as he tried, he still couldn't remember. He sat there for a while. He fell back onto his bed.

Aang looked next to him. Sokka was sound asleep. Katara was getting ready for the day, while Toph was just trying to wake up.

The world was dark and cold. The clouds were gloomy. Aang predicted that it would rain, still the weather could change.

Katara walked over.

"Hello Aang, how did you sleep?" She said cheerfully. No matter what the weather was, she always was happy.

"Fine" Aang said happily.

He couldn't help but be happy too. Katara kick Sokka in the stomach.

"Wake up, lazy bum."

Sokka groaned. Toph waltzed over.

"We are doing nothing today, right?" Toph questioned.

"Yeah" Katara answered.

"Then WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP!" Toph yelled and climbed back in her bed.

Sokka rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Fine, do nothing and be lazy." Katara yelled back and stormed outside.

She kept walking and walking.

"They make me so mad." Katara muttered under her breath.

She looked around. She had walked so far that she was now in the middle of the market place of the refugees. Katara was thankful that she had worn old earthbending clothes. No noticed that she was a waterbender.

Just then it started to rain. She looked for a place to stay for a while. Katara spotted a teashop at the end of the lane. She ran into the shop and sat down. She was fuming. Then a familiar voice asked what type of tea she would like.

She looked up in to the eyes of Zuko. Both Katara and Zuko were speechless.

"Zuko?" Katara said surprised.

"Katara?" Zuko said at the same time.

**Sorry this is short, but I'm working on a really long one! R&R!**


	5. Enemy or Friend?

**Here's a long chapter for ya'll**

Katara stared at Zuko who was staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?" they said to each other.

"I work here." Zuko said.

He noticed Katara was still confused. Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. Iroh peeked over. He giggled at the young prince who had brought the waterbender into the kitchen. Then he continued to make more tea.

Zuko and Katara squatted down in the corner. Zuko explained why he chased Aang.

"Now my uncle and I are starting over, never to go back to our homeland." Zuko finished.

Katara eye's showed comparison. She kissed his fingertips to show her respect. Zuko stared at her, surprised by her actions. Then she smiled at him.

**At the house……..**

"Aang, where'd Katara go?" Sokka said as he freaked out.

"Don't know." Aang answered lazily.

"Toph?" Sokka asked nervously.

"No one told me to baby-sit SugerQueen." Toph rebuked.

Sokka looked out the window and wondered where Katara was.

**Back at the Teashop...**

Katara wondered why it was so easy for her to trust Zuko so quickly. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. It was Iroh and his smile. Zuko had already started serving more tea.

"This is just a guess, but I think you need to get home." Iroh suggested.

Katara nodded in agreement. She got up to go to the door. The second she opened it, a clap of thunder was heard and rain gushed down. Katara turned around and asked Iroh for an apron. Soon Iroh was making tea that Zuko and Katara served. People came in soaked and ask for the best tea in the world. Iroh smiled proudly.

**Back at house…….**

Sokka decided to go look for Katara. He grabbed his coat and opened the door to leave, but aang stopped him.

"Sokka, I'm not always right, but I think you should give Katara a little room" Aang said.

"Look who's talking." Toph muttered.

"I'm leaving to find her." Sokka decided.

"Come on Toph, let's go too." Aang suggested.

Toph groaned. They all grabbed their coats and left.

**At the Teashop…again……**

It was about 30 minutes 'til the little teashop would be closed for the night. But the shop was still very busy. Katara and Zuko were running back and froth from the kitchen to the tables. Iroh had five teapots going at a time. People were coming in and out.

Then, they came in.

Katara asked the new costumers what they would like with out looking up.

"Katara?" familiar voices said.

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Who? What? Where? When? Why?

**Last chapter for a while 'cause I'm going to Paris and I'm not sure if they have the internet!! So enjoy!!**

The gang stared at Katara, who was serving at a teashop that they didn't know existed till right then.

Sokka was starting to get mad.

Toph could careless what Katara did.

And Aang thought that Katara had an instant love for tea and decided to work at a

teashop day and night.

Just then, Iroh, who didn't notice the gang, called for Katara from the kitchen.

Katara didn't hear him because she was too busy staring at the gang. Zuko came out of the kitchen to get Katara.

"Katara, could you give this tray of tea to that table over there?" Zuko said with his head down.

"Katara?" Zuko said after not getting a reply. Then, he looked up. He too stared at the gang, who was staring at him in awe that he knew Katara and didn't attack her.

Iroh decided to serve the tea since no one seemed to care about the waiting customers. He too soon stared in awe at the gang after coming out of the kitchen.

"Welcome Avatar Aang and others!" Iroh spoke after a long silence.

"Thanks!" Aang said with a sweat drop by his head.

"You probably want an explanation, don't you?" Katara said.

"Yes!" Sokka yelled, "I'd love to know why my sister is working at a teashop with our enemies."

Katara sighed. She took off her apron and handed to Iroh. She gave both Iroh and Zuko a hug, said thank you to them, and then walked out the door. Sokka waited for a second, and then followed her.

"Katara, what's going on?" he questioned.

"You always want to know what I'm doing, where I'm going, or why I'm doing what I'm doing." She yelled back.

"With Mom and Dad gone, it's my job to protect you." He responded.

"You act as though, I'm some queen and if I die a whole tribe will crash down."

"I'm just protecting you."

"Well then stop and let me live my life."

Katara stormed back to the house. Sokka stood alone in the rain.

Aang and Toph came out of the teashop. Aang laughed and thanked Iroh for the tea and the story. Sokka stared deep into the eyes of Zuko. How could he ever trust him? It just didn't make sense how Katara could. The gang made their way back to the house.

"I'll try and come tomorrow!" Aang shouted back to Iroh.

"I'd enjoy that." Iroh replied.

Zuko looked at his uncle.

"Uncle, do you think the Avatar could help us?" He asked.

"That's his job isn't it?" Iroh replied with a smile.

**Hope you like it!! Paris, here I come!! Please R&R!!**


	7. Bored

**I'm back from Paris for Halloween!! Paris was fun!! I didn't find time to write while I was there, but i wrote this in the plane!! Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

The next morning was another dark, rainy one, but Aang was a cheerful as he could get. He looked out the window. The rain was pouring down. But that didn't bother Aang. He woke up Katara. 

"Katara, are you coming with me to the teashop?" Aang asked with a huge smile.

Katara rolled over.

"No."

Aang had a surprised look on his face.

"Why?" he asked.

She covered her head with her pillow. She didn't want to talk to anyone. No one.

"Okay, I'm taking Toph and Sokka with me."

"WHAT? WE DIDN'T AGREE TO ANYTHING!" Two angry voices shouted from the corner.

"Heh." Aang said with a sweat drop by his head. He grabbed the half-sleeping people from the corner and walked out the door. Katara looked out the window. She watched the gang head for the teashop. Katara slightly wished that she had gone with them.

That afternoon, the gang returned. Katara was sitting in the corner reading a book.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Great!" Aang replied while Toph and Sokka groaned.

Katara continued to read her book.

Nightfall soon came and Katara was very bored. Nothing to do. She decided to talk a walk. She got on her only earthbending outfit and left.

* * *

**At the teashop………**

_What am I doing?_ Zuko thought,_ why do I feel this way? Why do I wish to see her?_

"Uncle, I'm ganna take a stroll." Zuko said.

"Be home soon." Iroh commented.

Zuko nodded and left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it was a little short! Please R&R!**


	8. Dancing

**I loved writing this chapter! Hope you like it as much as me!**

* * *

Katara walked along the road not knowing where she was going. Her mind was filled with thoughts. _I want to see him, Zuk-… what are you saying Katara?_ She continued to stroll down the brick road. She turned a corner and found a fountain. The only light was the moon. Katara sat on the edge of the fountain. She sat and thought about her life.

Zuko strolled through the path. He soon reached the fountains where he had kissed Jin. He shivered not because of the cool of the night but of the thought of Jin. He sat down not knowing that the waterbender was just on the other side. Zuko let out a quiet sigh.

In a house near by, music started, music for waltzing. Inside, an old couple danced.

Katara created dancing water figures on the side of the fountain beside her.

Zuko noticed the splashing noises. He quietly walked over to see who made the sound. He noticed it was Katara.

The moon-lit water figures swayed gracefully.

"Would you care to dance?"

Katara looked up in to the golden eyes of the fire prince. She nodded and arose. The prince took the water tribe peasant into his arms and swayed her gracefully like the water figures.

The music carried the dance partners. Once the music stopped, Zuko gave a bow and Katara swooped a curtsy.

She lifted her head to see a smile upon the tea server's face.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear. With that, he began to walk away.

"See you tomorrow night, here." Zuko said as he walked around the corner. Katara nodded in agreement.

She stood by the fountain dazed.

* * *

**Next morning……………..**

"Where'd you go last night?" Sokka asked curiously.

"I just took a little walk." Katara answered with a smile.

Sokka noticed she was freakishly happy, but then decided to ignore her.

Katara looked around. Toph was throwing a rock against the wall. Sokka was teasing Momo, but Aang was no where in sight.

The wind beat upon the airbender's face. He looked out upon the world from the roof. Aang let out a sigh. He gazed into the horizon.

_The young airbender extended an apple to a baby bison. It gladly accepted the gift and gave a huge warm lick on the airbender's cheek._

_"I guess this means we'll always be together." He said with a giggle._

"Always." Aang said with a tear.

Katara put her hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and saw compassion. Aang tried to smile, but he couldn't. It was painful.

* * *

**That night………….**

"I'm going to take a walk." Katara yelled as she slipped out the door.

She made her way to the fountain. When she got there, Zuko was waiting for her. He smiled at her. They sat down and talked about life.

"I have a place where I want to take you tomorrow night." He said excitedly.

"I love to go." Katara answered with a smile.

The night flew by and soon it was time for the two to part. They wished each other good night and promised to meet at the teashop at seven o' clock.

* * *

**Next night at 6:55………..**

"I'm going to go the market place." Katara lied and walked out the door.

At the teashop, no one was there and it was two seconds 'til closing. Zuko greeted Katara and invited to a seat while he helped close the shop.

"Uncle, I'm leaving." Zuko yelled as he and Katara walked through the door.

"Have fun." Iroh yelled back. He chuckled.

Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her along. She could tell he was excited. Katara tried to keep up with his fast pace. They climbed a hill and soon rest by a large oak tree.

Katara dazzled at the beautiful scenery. She could see all of Ba Sing Se. The lights shone from the house below.

"It's beautiful." Katara said in awe.

"Yes." Zuko agreed.

Zuko sat and rested against the oak tree. Katara lay next to him. They both stared at the stars. Soon Katara's eyelids closed and she began to slumber. Zuko looked down at the sleeping water tribe peasant. She was now asleep on his stomach. The prince also soon drifted into a slumber and together they slept.

The next morning Sokka noticed that Katara wasn't in her bed. He got on his coat and was about the go out the door when Aang stopped him.

"She probably got some tea." Aang said.

Sokka hesitated to hang his coat but he soon did.

* * *

**At the Oak Tree………………..**

The prince awoke to a bird chirping away. He looked around and noticed he was still with Katara. He looked down. There she lay, asleep. At first he was calm, but then Zuko realized they had been there all night.

Katara awoke. She sat up and stared at the fire prince.

"Good morning." He said.

"Mornin- did you just say morning?" She asked nervously. Zuko nodded.

"I got to go." She said. Katara got up and gave Zuko a quick kiss on the cheek than left.

Zuko stared at the sun. He stood up and made his way to his apartment.

* * *

**Okay….this was longer than I thought it would be…o-well! R&R!**


	9. Tears of Joy

**not much to say! enjoy!**

When Katara arrived at the house, everyone had their eyes shut. She assumed that Toph was asleep 'cause she was snoring and Aang was talking to himself, so Katara thought he was asleep also. But Sokka wasn't rolling like he always did. Katara ignored the thought of him being awake.

She made her way to her bed, but a voice stopped her.

"Where were you last night?" Sokka questioned.

Katara hesitated to answer him.

"Answer me, Katara." Sokka demanded.

"No where." Katara said unsure.

Sokka stood up and walked over to her. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Really?" He said unbelievingly.

She nodded "yes", but Sokka still didn't believe her. He continued to stare at her. Katara winced. Sokka got up and returned to his bed and went back to sleep.

In the afternoon, Aang invited Katara to come into town with him and Toph.

"Sure."

"Great, let's go." Aang said as he pulled along the two girls.

In the market place, people were bustling around.

"Look you guys, posters for a two day festival." Aang said excitedly, "You guys want to go? It's tonight and tomorrow night."

Katara smiled and agreed, but Toph groaned. Katara gave Toph a that-was-the-wrong-action look.

"Why not?" She finally said. Aang squeezed her. Surprisingly, Toph kind of knew he would do that.

"It starts in an hour. We have to get ready." Aang said as he pulled the girls home.

* * *

"Zuk-, ur, Lee, look at this. Someone is hanging a poster up out front." Iroh said as he made his to the door.

"A festival, this is wonderful." Iroh exclaimed. Zuko rolled his eyes at the thought of being at a festival.

"We should go, but look; it's a two day festival. Hmm, I've got it. We'll work late tonight and take tomorrow night off." Iroh said.

Zuko sighed as he agreed with his uncle's idea.

* * *

**That night…………**

Everyone was swarming to see shows, hear music, ad test their skills with games.

"What should we do first?" Aang asked excitedly.

They all agreed that Aang should pick first since it was hiss idea to go the festival. He chose to see a show.

"That one." He said as he pointed to a big tent.

They looked inside. A few people were seated.

"Look here, the sign says the show starts in ten minutes." Katara said," Sokka, go get peanuts or something. Toph and Aang, stay here while I get some drinks."

They all agreed to meet behind the tent.

Aang started walking to the back of the tent. He looked behind him. Toph was just standing there.

"Come on, Top-" Aang was cut of by Toph motioning him to be quiet.

Then, she grabbed Aang's hand and darted to the back of the tent.

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"I feel his vibrations. He's here, Appa." She answered.

Aang's eyes widened.

* * *

The teashop was full with people. When Iroh announced that they would be closed tomorrow night, people ordered their tea and sat outside for all the tables were taken.

Zuko bustled back and forth from the kitchen to tables and outside. All the time he wondered if Katara had gone to the fountains.

* * *

Aang hugged Appa, who he had just found thanks to Toph. He laughed and shed tears of joy. Aang turned around and looked at Toph. She smiled as she made her way over to Appa.

"We missed you." She said and the bison groaned with joy.

Toph whipped her head around.

"Someone's coming. It doesn't sound like Katara or Sokka." She as she worried.

Aang led Appa out of the cage. Aang jumped on him and put out his hand out for Toph. She grabbed it and sat right behind Aang 'cause they didn't have the saddle.

"Yip Yip." Aang said and they took flight. Aang tried to think of a place to put Appa, and then he thought of the zoo he had help make.

They made it without being seen. Toph created a section for Appa while talked with the keeper.

"He said that he would keep quiet." Aang said to Toph.

"You still ant to go to the show?" Toph asked.

"Sure." Aang replied. He waved at Appa. Appa closed his eyes happily.

The two benders made their way back to the festival.

* * *

"Sokka, hold the drinks." Katara said as she handed him four cups of water.

Katara looked around. When she spotted Aang and Toph, Aang was pulling Toph and running towards her.

"We found Appa." He said excitedly, "We leave in two days."

Katara stared at him.

"Yo, SugarQueen, we're leaving this jail." Toph happily said.

"Yeah, cool. Can you excuse me?" she said as she darted for the teashop.

She looked and saw that Zuko was working. Not wanting to bother him, she made her way to the fountains.

Zuko noticed her, but she didn't know that so she continued to walk.

"Uncle, can we close early or can I take a break?" Zuko asked.

"You can take a break. I can handle the shop for a while." Iroh said.

Zuko began to walk to the fountain.

**R&R!**


	10. For eternity

**So fluffy!!! Yay zutara!!**

* * *

Katara decided to go to home instead of going to the fountains.

* * *

Zuko realized that Katara had changed her direction and followed her.

* * *

Katara stood in front of the house. She let out a sigh. 

Zuko ran up to Katara. She didn't notice him. She was about to enter the house, when a hand grabbed hers. Katara turned around to see Zuko smiling at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't want to tell him about her leaving in two days.

She turned around to go into the house. Zuko twirled her around, put his hand on her waist, strung his fingers into hers, and began to dance to the music from the festival.

Katara was taken away by the dancing. She forgot about everything, until the music paused for a moment. Katara collapsed onto the ground. She began to cry tears of sorrow.

Zuko bent down. He lifted Katara's chin. Zuko gave Katara a warm kiss. She tried to break away but soon found her self kissing him back. She closed her eyes and seemed to get carried away with Zuko's kiss. All of the sudden, Katara broke away. She looked down.

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked her as he worried.

She looked away. Zuko turned her head to face him. She saw fire burning in his eyes.

"Aang…" Katara stumbled to say," Aang found Appa and we leave in two days."

Zuko stared at her.

"I'm sorry." Katara apologized as she shed tear after tear.

She got up to leave to go inside, but Zuko stopped her.

"I guess this is good bye." He said sadly.

Katara nodded.

"Good by-" Katara started to say, but was interrupted by a warm, embracing kiss from Zuko.

"Good bye" Zuko said after he kissed her.

"Good bye" Katara said sadly. She made her way into the house.

"Will you remember me?" Zuko asked.

"For eternity." Katara answered with a slightly.

* * *

**R&R!**


	11. Protect

**This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, Salsa or nitsrak11!**

**I would like to give the evidence that Zutara may happen in the coming up season.**

**1. In the episode description, it states that "Zuko will meet someone and have to a make a life-changing decision. And that he and Iroh will run a teashop."**

**2. Toph and Katara are the only peoples in Ba Sing Se right now and Toph is captured. So she's leaving.**

**here's how it goes:**

**Katara finds out that Toph is captured and decides to go save her.**

**She also meets up with Zuko**

**Zuko decides to go with her.**

**On the trip, Zuko and Katara fall in love.**

**It's so easy. Yay Zutara! Zutara 4 ever! And Toph and Aang find that they love each other.**

**Oh yeah, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Yes, good bye freak show!" Toph said excitedly, "We're leaving, and thank you Appa." she said as she hugged Appa. 

The Gaang were leaving Ba Sing Se. Katara looked around. She was really going. Katara let out a sigh.

"Let's go." Aang said.

"Ehem." Toph said.

"Right." Aang blushed and helped Toph up on Appa.

"Yip Y-" Aang was interrupted by a voice calling to him.

"Young Avatar, if isn't too much trouble, we like to come along with you." Iroh asked.

"Sure." Aang answered excitedly. Then the Gaang and the new members took flight.

Sokka noticed that Katara and Zuko avoided each others gazes. Toph and Iroh enjoyed a nice chat with each other.

"So, where are we going?" Sokka asked since he was getting bored.

Katara got out a map and traced her finger along it. Zuko peek over to see but soon backed away as Katara rolled up the map not noticing Zuko.

* * *

That night, Aang sat in between Toph and Iroh and began a conversation with Iroh. Sokka was lying in the middle of the saddle sharpening his boomerang. Zuko and Katara sat in the corner not making a sound. Soon Iroh, Aang, and Toph were sound asleep. Sokka was dozing, when Zuko and Katara began to talk. He pretended to sleep, so he could listen to their conversation. 

"What made you and your uncle come?" Katara asked. Zuko shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know." He answered. Zuko looked at Katara, who was staring at the moon.

The light from the moon glistened in her eyes.

"Zuko," Katara said with a smile, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." Zuko replied as he held her hand. Katara rested her head on his shoulder and dozed off. Zuko laid his head on hers and he too fell asleep.

Sokka was about to jump up, but was too tired and decided to have a talk with Katara when they landed tomorrow.

* * *

The next evening, the Gaang landed near a stream. They started to set up camp. 

"I'm going to collect wood for the fire." Sokka said, "Katara, you come with me."

Katara sighed and followed her brother into the woods.

* * *

"So, what's up with you and Zuko?" Sokka asked as he and Katara walked thru the forest. 

"Nothing." She replied hoping he hadn't found out anything.

"Katara, I heard your conversation with him last night. What's going on between you two?" Sokka questioned her.

"I trust him, that's all. Nothing else." Katara answered, "Is that so hard?"

"Yes, he is our enemy." Sokka rebuked.

"Aang can trust him and Toph… well, she could careless. Any way, my point is that everyone else can trust him. Why can't you?" Katara asked.

"I already said he's our enemy." Sokka said in her face.

Katara stood and closed her eyes.

"If you knew what he's gone thru," she said trying to keep calm, "You would love him too."

Katara gasped at what she had just said.

"I'm sure I'd _love_ him too." Sokka said sarcastically.

"You don't understand." Katara screamed as she ran away.

Sokka decided not to talk with her anymore, so he went back to the camp.

* * *

"It's getting dark. Anyone know where Katara is?" Aang commented, "I'll go look fo-" 

Zuko put his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I'll go look for her." He said as he headed for the stream.

When he got there, Katara was sitting facing the stream, looking at the ripples in the water.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked as he sat behind her. Katara didn't answer. 

Zuko realized that she and Sokka were mad at each other, because Sokka was acting the same.

"Sokka freaks out every time I do something that he didn't want me to do." She said.

"He protects you, because he loves you." Zuko said as he stood up and helped Katara to her feet.

"Just like me." He said as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Thank you." Katara replied.

Hand in hand, they went back to the campsite.

When they got there, everyone was sleeping. Zuko rested against a nearby tree. Katara sat next to him. They both soon dozed off into a sleep. The next day was going to be a long day because they were flying. The Gaang needed all the rest they could get.

* * *

**I wuv this chapter and Salsa! Pwease r&r! I don't write a new chapter 'til I get a review! Zutara will happen! Quote from the episode to come:**

**Katara: The fire nation took away my mother.  
Zuko: That's something we both have in common.**

**I saw the commercial on the internet! Mike and Bryan (creators) have to make a Zutara relationship for us Zutarains! Zutarains will defeat Kataang! We will win!**


	12. Ivisible Airbenders

**Love this chapter and the invisible airbenders! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Sokka was the first to wake, surprisingly. He looked around to see where everyone was. Then Sokka spotted Zuko sleeping against a nearby tree with his sister resting her head on Zuko's lap. Sokka's eye twitched when he looked at the scene. He wanted to wake her but not let her know that he had seen her.

"Katara" He whispered loud enough for her to hear. Then he ducked under his sleeping bag and pretended to sleep.

Katara sat up and looked around. She shivered at the coldness. Then Katara realized that she wasn't in her sleeping bag. Katara looked over at Zuko, who was just getting up.

"Zuko," She said softly, "I think we should get in our sleeping bags."

He nodded, and then said sleepily, "Wait, it's morning, we don't need to."

Zuko looked over at her.

"It's morning?" He said as he jumped up. Katara motioned for him to keep quiet. Zuko nodded.

"Come help me make breakfast." She said as she grabbed a pot and some vegetables. Zuko followed her to the river. Sokka had fallen back asleep. Aang was getting up, but he didn't notice Katara and Zuko as they left.

When they came back, everyone was awake and packing up. Soon after breakfast, the Gaang was flying in the air.

* * *

That night, the Gaang landed near a stream for the night. Everyone was setting up their sleeping bags. 

"Aang, could you fill up the canteens?" Katara asked the avatar. He nodded and left.

Aang stared off into the distance, after he had filled the canteens. He was thinking about if there was really other air temples, or if he was really the last airbender.

Toph soon sat down next to Aang. She could tell that he was lonely by the way he breathing. Then she remembered stories her mom had told her.

"You're not the last one." She said to Aang. He looked at her confused.

"You're not the last airbender." Toph said being more specific, "My mother told me stories about the invisible airbenders. There are four, and they're always with you, they never die."

She smiled and said, "Here's one now." Aang continued to stare at her.

A breeze blew in their faces.

"Hello." Toph said sweetly and then she let her dark hair out to dance in the wind.

Aang realized that she was referring to the winds as the invisible airbenders. He smiled. Toph also smiled when she felt him breathing calmly.

"Thank you." Aang said and gave Toph a kiss on her cheek. Then the two made their way back to the camp.

* * *

The next day was hot. The Gaang had been flying for miles. They were beginning to get very tired. 

"Aang," Toph yelled around noon, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah," Aang said excitedly.

"Water!" They said in unison.

Aang directed Appa down. The Gaang landed by a huge, glistening lake with a rushing waterfall.

"It's beautiful." Katara said in awe.

"Yeah." Zuko agreed.

In a flash, both Katara and Aang were getting into the water. Katara looked down into the crystal clear water. She could see the bottom of the lake.

"Wow." A voice behind her said. Zuko pushed Katara over into the water.

"Hey." She yelled at the laughing Zuko, who was running away. Katara instantly bended the water around him to make fall, and he did. She laughed and he chased after her.

Aang laughed at them, and then look at Toph, who was sitting on shore.

"Come in the water, Toph." He yelled at her cheerfully. But she just shook her head.

"Why not?" The avatar questioned her sadly. Toph sighed and head for the water. Aang smiled when he saw her approaching.  
"I've never gone in the water, 'cause I can't see when I'm in it." She said as she walked towards Aang.

"I won't let you drown." Aang replied as he held out his hand for her, "Trust me."

Toph sighed as she grabbed his hand. That's all she could do, trust him. The young avatar smiled and led the earthbender out into the water.

At first, Toph didn't let go of Aang's arm, but soon realized that he was not going to let go of her.

Zuko had given up on chasing Katara. He just sat on the shore staring at her. Katara soon sat next to him. She simply laughed at Zuko.

Toph and Aang were getting out of the water because it was getting late and the sun was going down. The four went back to the campsite that Sokka and Iroh had set up, while they were in the water. The next day was going to be the normal "Flying for miles" day. Once again, the Gaang needed a lot of rest. Tomorrow night they weren't going to land. It was going to be an all-nighter.

* * *

**Pwease R&R! Can't wait until the SEASON 2 FINALE!!!! I hope Katara doesn't heal Zuko hot, hot, hot, hot, hot scar!!!1!!11one!!!**


	13. Two Great Battles

**LLLLOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE this chapter!!!! Enjoy!! Hee hee!**

* * *

The next day, the Gaang had been flying since early that morning. Zuko and Sokka were having a nice debate on war tactics as they called it. Katara called it an argument. Toph sat next to Katara. 

"I'm bored." She said with a monotone voice.

"Can I brush your hair?" Katara asked with a smile. Toph groaned and agreed if it was something to do. Katara got out the brush and began to comb out the knots.

"Avatar." Iroh said as he moved closer to the front to be near Aang.

"Call me Aang." Aang said with a smile.

"Aang," Iroh corrected, "You have to learn firebending, correct?"

Aang nodded.

"I will gladly teach you." Iroh offered.

"You will?" Aang said happily as he whipped around. Iroh nodded.

Aang turned around to steer Appa. He smiled.

* * *

That night, Aang got on the saddle. 

"Are you done yet?" Toph asked Katara, who was still brushing Toph's hair. Katara nodded and put the brush away. Toph asked for her band that she had in her hair earlier.

"You look good with your hair down." Katara insisted, "Aang, don't you think so?"

"What did you say?" Aang asked as he looked over at the girls.

"How does Toph look?" Katara asked again.

Aang stared at Toph.

He smiled and said, "Beautiful."

Soon everyone was beginning to get tired and in a second, Aang and Toph were sleeping away. Iroh soon dozed off followed by Sokka. Zuko and Katara talked for a while, and then went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the Gaang landed at noon so Iroh could begin teaching Aang firebending. It was only two weeks 'til Aang had to fight the fire lord. He needed as much practice as he could get. After a few hours of firebending, Aang and Toph practiced earthbending. And after earthbending, he and Katara practiced waterbending. 

That night, Aang could hardly move, he was so tired. After supper, Aang was fast asleep.

Aang was a fast-learning student, and was half way down learning firebending. Each element seemed to get easier and easier. He had finished waterbending and was almost done with earthbending.

* * *

In a week, the Gaang was about to enter fire nation territory. They decided to camp a mile away. 

That night, Aang sat down next to Toph, who was sitting on her sleeping bag.

"Do you think I can do it?" Aang asked her. Toph realized that he was talking about defeating the fire lord.

"The real question is, do you think you can do it?" Toph corrected.

"I don't know." Aang answered.

"I think you can." Toph reassured. Aang look at her and smiled.

"I think I can, too." He said.

Katara was making the supper while Sokka and Zuko were having another "nice debate" about instincts. Iroh was sipping the tea Katara had made for him. Iroh could not stop talking about how nice she made tea, or how well the tea tasted when she made it. Katara just smiled at him.

After supper, everyone went to sleep, except for Zuko and Katara. Zuko couldn't help but think of his father and his sister, Azula. He got up and started to walk to the nearby stream.

"What wrong?" Katara asked him sweetly. Zuko sat down next to her.

"I'm afraid to face him." He told her. Katara smiled at him and giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked her getting a little annoyed. Katara noticed that the others were starting to wake up.

"Come on." She said as she grabbed his hand. The two went to the stream. Zuko sat down against a tree. Katara sat next to him.

"You, my dear prince, must never be afraid." Katara said in a proper voice. Zuko smiled at her.

"Why, I ask you my dear lady?" He said also in the proper sounding voice.

"Have you forgotten, you are royalty." Katara said as she stood. Zuko stood also. He gave a bow, and she curtsied. Then they began to dance to no music.

"Is that so?" Zuko questioned, still acting proper.

"Yes, it is very true." Katara said, still acting proper too.

"Then what does that make you?"

"A mere peasant."

Zuko whirled her around, and then stopped.

"I can change that." He said.

"How so, your highne-" Katara was cut off by a warm, embracing kiss from Zuko.

"You'll see." He replied, and then the two went back to the campsite and slept.

* * *

The next day, the Gaang came to the border of the fire nation. The ships and men were lined up ready for anything. 

"Aang, do you think we'll make thru?" Katara asked as she worried.

"We will, just watch." Aang replied with a smile.

He steered Appa, dodging that fire balls thrown at them by the warriors below. When they got past the guards, the Gaang landed right in front of the palace. Guards swarmed around them. The Gaang together blocked them.

"Come on." Aang shouted as started running up the stairs. Sokka, Iroh, and Toph followed. Zuko sighed.

"You'll be fine." Katara said as she pulled him along.

When they got inside, Aang stopped and turned to Zuko. Zuko realized the young avatar had no idea where to go. Zuko went to the front of the group and directed them to the throne room. Aang burst open the doors.

"Fire Lord Ozai." Aang shouted.

The fire lord lifted his head.

"Hello avatar," he said in a sly voice, "I've been expecting you, but not your allies."

The fire lord glared at Zuko. Just then, a person walked in.

"Hello father," Azula greeted, but then noticed the Gaang, "It looks like some rats snuck in."

She smiled cattishly at her brother.

"Father, let me take care of the avatar for you." Azula offered.

"The avatar is for me," Ozai said, "But you may fight your brother."

Azula thank him and faced her brother.

"Finally, we will see which one is the better fighter." Azula said as lightning play in her fingers. Fire danced in Zuko's hands.

They two siblings began to throw their elements at each. Ozai got down from his throne and faced the avatar.

"Let's us also see who fights better." Ozai said as he took off his over robe.

Soon, they too were throwing and dodging their elements. The two great battles went on.

As Zuko fought Azula, every memory of his mother raced through his head. Anger built up inside of him.

"Azula." Zuko screamed as he gave a powerful blaze of fire. The blast damaged Azula. He walked over to his sister, who was on the ground.

"I will die knowing you are hated." Azula whispered. And with those words, she died.

Meanwhile, Aang seemed to be winning. He dodged most of the blasts. Aang dodged a blast, and the blast hit Toph's arm. She screamed in pain. Katara ran over to her. Aang look at what he had done. Instantly, his eyes and tattoos glowed. He yelled and began to throw element after element at the fire lord. With a great blast of all the elements combined, he killed the fire lord Ozai. His tattoos and eyes returned normal. Aang sat on the ground breathless.

Katara finished healing Toph, when Aang came over to them. He stared at Toph. She jump up and hugged him.

"You did it." She said as she cried.

"Yeah, I did." Aang replied, hugging her back.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment here," Sokka interrupted, "But with the fire lord dude died and his daughter, who's going to be the new fire lord?"

Aang looked at Iroh.

"Why are you looking?" Iroh asked, "Ozai's son is right there." He pointed at Zuko. Zuko stared at him. Katara's eyes widened. She jumped on Zuko, making him fall on the ground. Katara gave him a big, warm kiss.

Sokka sighed and thought to himself, _Time to let go_.

Aang smiled. It was over. Everything he had worked for was now done.

* * *

**I loved this chapter the mostest!!!! Pwease R&R!!! don't worry!! I'll write more!!!**


	14. Sorting Things Out

**This is the FINAL chapter!!! Sorry it took me so long to post it!! Hope ya'll have a good New Year!!! Enjoy the end!!!**

* * *

After a week of ships bringing soldiers home and starting to fix the fire nation's damage to the other nation, Iroh decided it would be best if he threw a ball after Zuko's coronation ceremony. 

The ceremony was grand. Red and gold banners hung high around the audience. Iroh stood at the top of the same temple that Ozai's ceremony was held. Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara stood next to Iroh. Zuko was soon given the name of "Fire Lord" and the rest of the coronation ceremony finished in a flash.

Katara was in her room that she was given while she stayed at the fire nation palace. Zuko had given her a closet of beautiful gowns. Katara chose to wear a red and gold gown that she thought was fit for a queen.

She was putting on her mother's necklace, when Sokka began knocking rapidly at her door. Katara let him in. Sokka shoved a scroll in her face. She read the scroll. Katara stared at it in disbelief. The scroll stated that a small fleet of the water tribe led by Hakoda, Katara's and Sokka's father, was going to attend the ball.

"Oh, Sokka, we're going to see dad tonight." Katara said excitedly. Sokka smiled at her.

"I'm going to finish getting ready and check on Aang." Sokka said as he left to go to the room he and Aang were given.

Katara sat on her bed. _We're really going to see Dad_, she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Zuko. He was dressed in a red and gold suit.

"May I escort you to the ball, my lady?" Zuko asked Katara as he held out his hand. She put her hand in his and followed him into the ballroom.

Although the decorations were red and gold, the guest wore the colors of all the nations. Different benders joined the celebration. Katara soon met up with Aang and Toph. Aang was wearing his normal air nomad outfit. Toph was wearing the dress she had worn to the king's ball in Ba Sing Se.

Just then, an old man walked up to Aang.

"Are you the avatar?" He asked. When Aang nodded his head, the man's eyes widened.

"Long ago, the avatar before you came to me, right before he vanished. The avatar gave a scroll to me and instructed me to give the scroll to the next avatar, after the next avatar's victory over the creator of the war." The old man told Aang, while Katara and Toph listened, "I didn't understand his instructions, until you came and defeat the old fire lord. Then the puzzle pieces fit together. The creator of the war was Ozai, and you are the next avatar."

The man handed a scroll that was yellow from its age. Aang looked down at the scroll, but when he looked up, the old man was gone. Aang began unrolling the scroll.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"It's a map of the four nations. Water, Earth," Aang said as he placed his finger on each nation's land, "Fire, Ai-"

He stopped in mid-sentence, because there were two other air temples marked on the map.

"I'm not the last airbender." Aang said excitedly. Katara smiled at him.

"Congrats," Toph said somewhat happy, "Now, you have somewhere to go. Katara and Sokka, they have the South Pole."

"Toph, aren't you going to your home?" Katara asked her sadly.

"Most likely not." Toph replied. Aang smiled as a thought popped into his head.

"Would you like to dance?" Aang asked Toph happily. Toph agreed. Katara watched two walked towards the dance floor. She smiled at them. Then Katara saw Toph squeal and hug Aang. She guessed Aang had said to Toph. Then Katara watched the two benders continue to dance.

Suddenly, Sokka came running over towards Katara with a tall man behind him. She instantly recognized the man.

"Dad." She screamed as she hugged him. Her father smiled softly at her.

"Hello." Hakoda said to her happily. Just then, Zuko walked over. Katara turned around saw him standing right behind her.

"Zuko," She said excitedly, "This is my dad, Hakoda."

Zuko warmly greeted Katara's father. After a short chat, Zuko asked Katara if she would like to dance. She agreed and the two went off.

Sokka and Hakoda stood up tall as they watched Zuko and Katara dance.

"So," the father began, "Anything I should know?"

Sokka looked up at his father, a little startled, but then replied, "They really like each other. A couple days ago he asked me for her hand. I said yes."

Hakoda just smiled warmly.

"Sokka, guess what?" Aang yelled, pulling Toph behind.

"Aang, this is my dad, Hakoda." Sokka introduced his father to Aang and Toph.

"So, what'd you want to tell me?" Sokka asked the very excited avatar.

"I'm not the last airbender, and Toph's coming with me to the other air temples." Aang said without catching his breath.

"Aang, that's great." Sokka said. Aang grabbed Toph's hand and pulled her over to Iroh to tell him the news.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara had slipped out on to the balcony. The two danced to the music, that was coming from inside. Katara smiled at the new fire lord.

"See?" She said as they danced. Zuko looked at her confused.

"I told you that you were still royalty." Katara restated herself in a lady like voice.

"Ah," Zuko said in a proper voice too, "I remember, but do you remember what I promised?"

The young waterbender stared at the firebender with her big blue eyes. She shook her head, confused.

"I promised I would change you," Zuko said as they continued to dance.

"From what to what?" Katara questioned as she still stared at him, confused.

"From a peasant to a queen, of course." The new fire lord replied.

"How so?" The water tribe peasant asked curiously.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Katara nodded. Zuko stopped dancing and looked Katara in the eyes.

"Will you be _my_ lady?"

"Oh, yes." She replied happily.

Katara flung her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his.

Every guest greeted Aang. They would walk up to him, shake his hand, congratulate him, and then leave. Then a group of warriors came up to Aang.

"We would like to thank you, avatar for putting an end to the war." The leader said.

"Suki!" Aang exclaimed when he recognized the leader.

"How are you Aang?" She asked with a smile.

"Great." Aang replied. Just then, Sokka and Hakoda walked up to Aang.

"Suki!" Sokka said in surprise.

"Sokka!" Suki exclaimed when she saw Sokka. Suki ran and gave him a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming." Sokka told her, "Anyway, this is my father, Hakoda."

Suki shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. We are the Kyoshi warriors." Suki said as she gestured to the other girls. Hakoda slightly bowed his head to the warriors.

The news of Zuko and Katara's engagement spread quickly. Everyone was very happy for them.

"She's yours now," Sokka said with a smile to Zuko, "Take good care of her for me."

Zuko nodded softly.

A week past and it was time for Hakoda, Sokka, and Suki to return to the South Pole. Also, Aang and Toph were leaving on the same day to go to the other air temples.

"This is the big good bye," Aang said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Katara said also sadly. She squeezed Aang tightly. Zuko walked up behind her.

"Hey, I have an idea." Zuko said happily, "Let's meet back here in nine years."

Everyone agreed with the idea.

And then the good byes weren't as hard since they knew they would see each other in nine years. As Aang and Toph flew on Appa, Aang looked over at Toph. _Who am I kidding?_ Aang thought, _There was never a hole._

* * *

**well… that's the end of "There's a hole"!! thanx everyone for your reviews!! they really helped me get thru the story!! look for a sequel!!! i WILL write a sequel!! don't worry!!!**


End file.
